Technical Field
The present invention relates to a job plan display system, and relates to a job plan display system to display a job plan of a NC (Numerical Control) job by a NC machine tool in a manufacturing process of production facilities, for example.
Background Art
Conventionally production facilities to manufacture various components such as motors, batteries, and semiconductors used for vehicles or the like are manufactured by preparing a plurality of components of the production facility using NC machine tools individually and assembling such a plurality of components.
In recent years, to manufacture these components of production facilities, a plurality of NC machine tools are disposed along a plurality of processing lines, and the operating state of these NC machine tools disposed along the processing lines are collectively controlled by a central computer (Direct Numerical Control (DNC)), so as to shorten the lead time to manufacture the production facilities and suppress their manufacturing cost. Management data of the plurality of NC machine tools under the DNC, such as the processing state, is displayed simultaneously on a screen of the central computer, allowing a supervisor, an operator or the like to check the processing state of the NC machine tools at one time.
In such a production facility manufacturing process, it is requested to display a job plan created for each NC machine tool under the DNC on a screen so as to allow a supervisor, an operator or the like to understand the job target and the job content of each NC machine tool easily and speedily from the screen, and Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional technique to respond to such a request.
The conventional technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is to create a reference process table which tabulates each reference process necessary for manufacturing each component and a condition determining table which describes a condition determining expression for determining whether or not each reference process is generated using an external function, extract a factor to be a job factor from at least CAD information, component information and job information, decide job content to be generated by comparing the reference processes read from the reference process table with the extracted factor, arrange the reference processes, read the condition determining table into a process generation determining unit making a different decision for each process, determine the presence or not of the process generation by the condition determining expression to automatically set a manufacturing process, and then create a component thumbnail as image information.